ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeniver Jade
Jeniver Jade was a player character in Medieval. One of the youngest members of House Jade, Jeniver is proud to uphold the household tradition of magic. Unfortunately, she's not very good at it. Backstory Jeniver was born as a mage, but never a very good one, much to her parents' chagrin. However, at age seven, she started complaining of unusual dreams, seeing strangely mundane things with no apparent explanation. But one night, she told her father that she saw a servant stealing Lady Satine's necklace, only for them to discover the next day that the necklace had actually been stolen. Her father, realizing that Jeniver's dream came true, decided to investigate further, discovering that the mysterious dreams were actually visions. With much encouragement from her parents, Jeniver developed this talent, proving herself to be a prodigy seer. Though her parents constantly encourage her to pursue this rare gift, Jeniver would much rather be a mage, and continues to practice magic in spite of her frequent mistakes. Main RP Jeniver arrives in Medieville with her parents, in order to attend King Starmey's funeral. Though most of the Jades stay at Marson Manor, Jeniver and her parents choose to stay at the King's Arms Inn. But after Jeniver accidentally destroys some of Ilsa Wright's finest furniture, forcing her parents to pay for the damages, they decide it's not worth the cost and ask Marson to make room for them at his manor instead. At Starmey's funeral, she witnesses the shenanigans between Garrick Stallion and her cousin, clinging to her mother for safety. While there, she unknowingly gains a secret admirer. The night after Starmey's funeral, Jeniver is caught by the Vigilante and jailed, forcing her family to go looking for her. Jeniver hates it in jail, complaining about the grossness of the cell, and the boredom of being unable to do magic. She is eventually found by Kelcey, allowing her Uncle Everett to find her shortly afterward. Jeniver is rescued, and the Vigilante is dealt with accordingly (by which I mean he was recruited). The next day, Alain Stallion and his granddaughter Lucinda come by Marson Manor to offer their sympathies for Jeniver's capture. Jeniver makes friends with Lucinda and it's super cute. Later that day, at a feast at Raven's Keep, Jeniver flees with her new friend as Garrick and Joffery butt heads for the second time. This ultimately ends with them both being accidentally locked in a closet with a bunch of other people. It was a very crowded closet. The next day, Jeniver decides to visit the prisoner that they had captured at the feast, but her father forbids her, saying it is too dangerous. But the day after that, she ignores this warning and goes to visit the prisoner anyway, unaware that she had been replaced by a different prisoner at some point. Convinced that this new prisoner was a rebel as Elin was, Jeniver is concerned when Corinne tells her she is working for House Stallion. So when Ambrose comes by Marson Manor looking for Corinne, Jeniver tries to warn him about her rebellious shoe-soiling. But Ambrose doesn't get to hear this warning, distracted by a vision. They discuss visions briefly in vague words, before Ambrose leaves with Corinne. At the Midsummer Festival, Jeniver and her mother are nearly attacked by Ancel Gulbrand, but thankfully Ilaria Braide steps in to stop him. The two Jades run to get help, finding Orrin Ironbeard and asking him to help stop the fight. The next day, Jeniver's parents prevent her from going back to the festival due to the danger. The next day, Jeniver's parents go to Felicity's funeral, but leave Jeniver at home, forbidding her to leave. Jeniver, however, disobeys, deciding to sneak out to visit Lucinda. The two of them run into each other along the way, deciding to take shelter from the rain at the King's Arms Inn. There, Jeniver decides to show Lucinda more of her magic, accidentally breaking a bunch of Ilsa's dishes. They're caught by Morgaine and Orrin, who Jeniver pleads with not to tell her parents about her sneaking off. They agree not to tell, but instruct Jeniver and Lucinda to clean up after the mess they made. The following night, the Shadows sneak into Marson Manor to break House Jade's artifact, the Jade Phoenix Ring. Jeniver tries to stop them, but is too late, and feels guilty about it. So when Xavier Lynn decides to go to the Lock and Key Shop to get the lock replaced, Jeniver asks to go with him. They arrive just in time to find Morgaine being attacked by a Courdonian, and are able to fend him off, with the help of some others. Jeniver is proud that she was able to help. Her parents, however, are not so proud, concerned that Jeniver had wandered off without telling them and found herself in yet another dangerous situation. Jeniver is annoyed. This annoyance is only added upon when she wakes the next morning finding herself locked in her own room. Thankfully, they manage to unlock the door in time for Destiney's coronation, allowing Jeniver to go. Not so thankfully, the Courdonians decide to attack, and Jeniver flees for safety with her mom as Joffery runs off and her father helps fend off the gryphons. Jeniver decides she doesn't like Medieville much. Later at the triage, Jeniver reunites with her injured father, but is concerned when they can't find Joffery. She decides to use her Seer abilities, finally revealing her role, to pinpoint his location. She is relieved to find that he is safe, and they reunite happily. Nine months later, Jeniver attends Joffery and Hope's wedding. Adorables are had. Other Fics/RPs Jeniver appears in a few canon side stories and roleplays. In chronological order: * Dreams - A young Jeniver complains to her father about an unusual dream where a servant stole Lady Satine's necklace. When Charles discovers the next morning that Satine's necklace actually was stolen, Charles encourages Jeniver to try triggering the visions on purpose. After some effort, Jeniver is able to control her visions, much to her father's delight. * O Come All Ye Medieval - Jeniver goes to Medieville with Joffery and Hope, attending the Woomas party held there. * Moving On - Jeniver goes to Websteros to meet her husband-to-be, Dilan Brachyura. It's cute. * Melodies of Music - At Jeniver and Dilan's wedding, they meet a musician named Sawyer Moss, who combines magic with music. Jeniver is impressed, so they decide to go see one of her shows later. * Growing Up - While shopping for a present for Cloudey's new baby, Jeniver and Dilan run into Sawyer and her son, and they talk for a while. * Distance - Jeniver is worried about Everett's health after a family reunion in Solis, and starts checking up on him frequently via seer powers. Eventually she finds out that he has died, and regrets that she can't be there to comfort her family. AUs Jeniver has also appeared in a few alternate universe fics: Bad End * The Fall of Solis (part 1) - Jeniver flees with Joffery, Leif, Ambrose and Kirin during the Courdonians' attack, unfortunately having to leave her parents behind. * The Fall of Solis (part 2) - Jeniver gets to watch her father die via seer powers. Such fun! \ o / From the Ashes * Part 3 - Jeniver is approached by Lord Joffery, who instructs her to use her Seer powers to keep an eye on Leif. Despite her initial hesitance and her father's heated protests, she agrees to it, because she wants to help her cousin. * Part 10 - After eating a poisoned cake, Jeniver becomes very sick. But when Lord Joffery comes into her room and discovers this, he also finds Bernian money among Charles' possessions. Joffery accuses Charles of conspiring with House Stallion and has him arrested, all to Jeniver's horror. Personality Jeniver has always been very sheltered, and as such, she still acts like a child despite her age. Since she usually associates with her own noble family, she regards non-nobles as weird and will often refer to them as "smelly peasants." Though she is very curious about life outside of Jade Manor, she is often intimidated by it. However, she'll open up quickly to people who are kind to her, acting very cheerful around people she considers friends. Easily bored, Jeniver will often entertain herself by practicing her magic, usually with chaotic results. Relationships Charles Jade Jeniver thinks highly of her father, and has always tried hard to become a great mage like he is. However, she often feels she falls short of his expectations, given her lack of magical prowess, and his constant insistence on her pursuing her seer talents instead. Charles also tends to be overprotective of his daughter, which Jeniver is often annoyed by, but also leads to Jeniver being very emotionally reliant on him, usually turning to him in times of need. Helena Jade Like Charles, Helena also tends to be overprotective of Jeniver. Though since Helena has a more gentle disposition than Charles, Jeniver tends to be a bit more clingy with her. Joffery Jade Jeniver is good friends with her older cousin, possibly because he's one of the few people in her family with a cheerful disposition like her. She also feels a degree of sympathy toward him, since he too is often yelled at for doing what he wants. Lucinda Stallion Though Jeniver was a bit hesitant at first to make friends with a Stallion, it quickly became clear that neither of the girls held the same bias toward each other's Houses as some of their housemates did, made especially clear when Lucinda expressed interest in magic. The two of them became fast friends, and Jeniver found herself sneaking off to spend time with Lucinda on multiple occasions. Dilan Brachyura Jeniver and Dilan don't get married until they are 24 and 25 years old respectively, largely due to Dilan's medical condition. However, Jeniver is eager to marry him, cherishing the opportunity to finally move away from her restrictive parents and become an adult. Though their relationship can be difficult at times, given the circumstances, they care about each other and do all they can to look out for the other's needs. Sawyer Moss Sawyer was a performer at Jeniver's wedding, where they met for the first time. Jeniver was impressed by the way she combined music and magic, and decided to talk to her and learn more. They soon bonded over their mutual love of magic, becoming fast friends. Seer Abilities Jeniver's seer abilities are a unique talent that few mages, especially in her era of fading magic, are born with. Very rare, it has only been known to manifest in children who already have magic. Her abilities allow her to focus on any person she's met or place she's been to, and she will then receive a vision of that person or place. These visions completely obscure her regular sight, and she cannot see anything else while in a vision. However, while the visions do include sound, she can still hear what is going on around her, and sudden or loud sounds may startle her out of it. Though the visions technically do not require a wand to activate, they can be used as a focus, increasing the control and capabilities of the seer. That said, Jeniver always uses her wand when activating her visions. When Jeniver was little, her visions manifested as unusual dreams, focused on random individuals her subconscious mind pulled up. However, since she's grown older and learned to control them, these dreams have faded. Trivia * Jeniver was modeled after one of PFA's original characters, Larissa Jeniver. Though the two of them are now entirely separate characters, there is still some overlap with their characterization. Category:Medieval characters Category:House Jade Category:Corvids Category:Albioners Category:Player characters